


Front of the Mirror : Chapter 1

by IcarusProject



Series: Front of the Mirror [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rape, Robot pussy, Swearing, Top!Reaper, alternative universe, bottom!zenyatta, dead man have sex with a robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusProject/pseuds/IcarusProject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little alternative universe of Overwatch.<br/>Zenyatta did meet Reaper,and the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Front of the Mirror : Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic about the Overwatch couples.  
> I think it went well :D  
> Hope you like it all!  
> (Well my english is not the best,so I am sooo sorry for that >

Front of the Mirror : Chapter 1

 

(He just stands there.Not even moving a single inch.We're was just watching him,not saying a word to him.Waiting for any command he can say.But nothing happened...)

"So,it was your nightmare,Genji? To lose someone you love? " Zenyatta was watching him,his head just was down,not even breathing.He thought that he fell asleep again,but no,he didn't.  
He was just too scared to say anything.So Zenyatta started again.

"Genji,is this what you afraid?" He did wake up,but his face was full of sadness and his eyes with tears.But he is still trying to hide that.As he looked at Zenyatta,he felt wrong to ask him again.

   
"Y-yes,Sensei..." His sound was to quiet,but still hearable.He just wipped his tears from his face,then looked up.Genji looked like he was distracted,but no one hurt him.Genji was still human,even his body 87% was metal and wires.

"You know,that can't happen.Did you try what I said?" He did nod,but Zenyatta saw,that the idea what he said,didn't help him. " Master,I am so afraid...what if,if it happens? " he was really scared,from that,what can't happen.

"Genji,look at me." As the monk said that he looked up with tears again on his face.Zenyatta wipped them up and contiune. " If it ever happen,that I know it wouldn't. I will be here."He was so happy to hear that,as he smiled his soul just melted.

"Thank you Master! " He hugged Zenyatta so suddenly,that he felt on the floor.But Zenyatta still laughed and Genji was so happy.

  
"Now,my student,You need to go home now.Your friends is missing you now! " The monk just pet his little green hair,top of his head.He didn't let him go,he was just like a little kid.Zenyatta hugged him back,he felt well.Genji was his only student,and he didn't know until Overwatch started again.Genji wanted to go,to take revenge on his brother,and be a hero.So as Zenyatta.

 

*Somewhere after recalling the Overwatch agents,in base*

 

The Monk was meditate when he heard some little girly giggle.When he looked up,no one was there,so he contiune.Though he still heard the giggles and then a tall woman crouched front of Zenyatta.

"Oh,hello there,kind woman! " As he said that she just smiled,and started to watch him. "Cheers,love! Are you a new hero? Like us? Or you are just here to help? " She was so exited looking,tall and thin.

"My name is Zenyatta,I was one of the Shamball members. How can I call you Young one?" She was so blushed how Zenyatta called her,but still cheerfull and happy. "My name is Tracer! Nice to meet you Zeny! "

Somehow she made a nickname for him and call him that.It didn't hurt Zenyatta,but he was suprised.

 

After a couple hours they started to know each other.Mccree,Mercy and the others,they were kind and somewhere different from others.At the same time,somehow Tracer come back,with some big humanlike.The woman was still happy,but tired,as like the humanlike too.

"Where have you been guys?" Mercy asked them,suprised as she looked at them.

"Oh,just got the museum,where it's the Doomfist! But somehow,the Widommaker, and her friend,Reaper tried to steal it! But we didn't let them,right Winston?" Winston was the humanlike,he was tired,but still smiling.Everyone exept the soilder man was congratulated to them.The soilder just walked away,Zenyatta didn't saw his face,it was covered up,with a mask.  


 

After a little talk,Zenyatta decided to go home.They wanted to him to stay,but he didn't want to.The Monk have somethings to do at home.It was good to see Genji's new friend,but they doesn't exepted that his brother was there.

 

*Somewhere at the city darker side*

 

It was really dark,He was a bit nervous and he was the only Omnic who was walked the city.The darkness made him scared and as he stopped,suddenly someone grabbed him.Zenyatta was so scared,that he couldn't do anything.

Who was grabbed him,tight to himself so strong.Zenyatta can't even move,but still can shout.  


"W-who are you?!" As Zenyatta shouted,he just laughed.His sound wasn't familiar,but even scarier and demon like.

"Just shut yourself up!" He was still frightening and still,Zenyatta couldn't move.Somehow he pressed him againt the wall and he toke of his mask.Zenyatta saw his face,dead white and glowing red eyes he had.

"Wh-who are you? What do you want from me?" He was scared,even If he saw his face and still scared him.

"Just call me,Reaper! And hold still...If you not,it's gonna hurt." Zenyatta heard some clothes falling down,after that,Reaper grabbed his clothes,and ripped them off. Zenyatta tried to stop him,but with one hand he grabbed his weak arms and pressed them to back of his neck.

 

"Agh...P-please! I know what you want but-" He pressed the monk arms by of his anger and started to shout to him.

"Can you just shut the fuck up?! If you know what I want ,then,move upwards your hips,spread your fucking omnic legs and moan like a bitch!" Reaper arms was so strong,he doesn't let Zenyatta move.Even his anger was big,he was horny,for unknown reasons.

Zenyatta knew that if he don't stop him,Reaper ends his life in 1 minute.But he didn't do that,Reaper rubbed his hips to Zenyatta's.The omnic didn't react so well,but after some seec he did felt what Reaper too.

"R-Reaper...St-stop it! I'm an omnic! You don't have to be my- Agnh!~" Zenyatta felt Reaper's hand under his pants,touching him.Make him feel exited and it worked.Zenyatta loved the feel he had,and wanted more.But after it,he realized that the feel he had,is from an enemy.Not really an enemy,a stranger.

 

Reaper take his mask off,and started to kiss and lick Zenyatta's neck,both the metal parts and the wires.The monk can't hold himself back,he wanted more,even he knows that if he let it,it's gonna hurt for Zenyatta.

"P-please...d-don't! " Zenyatta said and tried to push Reaper from him.Reaper just do a demonlike chuckle.

"Oh...you really like it,don't you? You fucking piece of shit!" Reaper whispered in Zenyatta's 'ears' and rubbed harder his ass.Zenyatta really wanted more,but still scared of what he can do.

"I...I want it..." Zenyatta whispered it,he felt so bad but he couldn't hold himself back.The heat of his body,take control of Zenyatta.

"I didn't hear that clear. Say with it with my name!" Reaper does know what did he said but wanted to Zenyatta lose his 'honor' of he had. "Say it,if you really want it!"

Reaper thrusted his hips to Zenyatta's,but then the omnic moaned so loud that Reaper almost melted.

 

"Oh God!....I don't care anymore of the fucking Overwatch...I just fucking want you! " Reaper ripped Zenyatta's pants of and his owns too.He let free the omnic's arms and started to rub his cock to Zenyatta's robotic vagina.

Zenyatta almost screamed when he felt how big and hard Reaper's cock.But he just moaned loudly.Reaper did like the view and the sounds what Zenyatta made.The omnic rubbed his hips to Reapers cock,while look backwards to him.

"Pl-please,R-Reaper! I ... I - Ngh~" Zenyatta couldn't finished his sentence,he was horny too,now.Reaper didn't wait,he thrust into Zenyatta and moved until the omnic begged for him.It wasn't too long to move,Zenyatta could not stand the pace what Reaper did.

"Ah! S-stop! Please! I..I can't hold more~! " Zenyatta tried to push him away,but after some minutes,he did can hold the pace.The heat from his body tottaly went away but the feel of wanting didn't.

Reaper just thrust not even stop,he ignored every begging and other sound that wasn't moan or cry. " C'mon! You love it! " His hands moved to Zenyatta's belly and move more faster.Zenyatta almost screamly moaned and after some minutes of the fast thrusting he climaxed.So does Reaper,but he came so deep,that Zenyatta made crying sounds.

 

They both wheezing and fall to knees,in front of the wall.Zenyatta looked back to Reaper and electronicly kiss him.Reaper did suprised and ask him about that move.

"What....Why did you do that?" He was a bit confused and not even horny more.

"T-thank you,I...It was my first time to do such a ....shameless thing.And I did love it.Thank you...Reaper." The omnic was now on low batteries,but he still can go home,with those.

"Ah..." Reaper let a little chuckle there."We will meet again,my little omnic..." As he said that he went in a dark shadow and disappeard.

 

Zenyatta was still tired,but after a couple hours he get himself together and go back to the agents base.


End file.
